


A Night to Remember

by reallycrunchywater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, POV Second Person, PWP, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reallycrunchywater/pseuds/reallycrunchywater
Summary: You walk into the bathroom in the dead of night expecting to be alone, but instead you find one sexy, naked Draco Malfoy.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/OC
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Night to Remember

You stumble into the prefects bathroom half asleep in the middle of the night, desperate for the toilet, too tired to properly notice what's going on around you. You rub your eyes as you come out of the toilet cubicle, and notice that the bath is full and someone is about to get in it. 

You walk closer and see that it's Draco, who you've noticed has become extremely fit this year, and you can feel the tension between the two of you. He doesn't notice you as you walk closer, up to the edge of the bath. He takes off his silk dressing gown and gets in the bath. 

He looks gorgeous, and you can't stop staring at his pale, perfectly chiselled features. His white-blond hair glimmers in the low light, taking on a shimmering silver hue, making him look ethereal. 

You take a second to drink in his beauty, before he catches you looking and sneers, 'Like what you see, y/l/n'. 

He smirks and looks you up and down, his pupils widening with lust. You struggle to find words, shocked that he's even acknowledged your presence. 

You finally respond with 'Of course, how could I not'. 

He fully submerges himself in the bath, and gracefully swims towards you. You feel your cock hardening, and make a half arsed attempt to cover it with your hands. He climbs onto the edge of the bath, somehow making the awkward movement look elegant. You feel your heart rate speed up; he's right next to you.

He bites his lip and shuffles closer towards you, so your noses are nearly touching. You take in a deep breath, still not able to believe that this is finally happening. He grabs you by the waist and pulls you in, smashing his lips against yours in a moment of passion. You let out a whimper, and kiss him back and plants open-mouthed kisses down your neck. He sucks and nibbles on a sensitive spot under your ear, and you let out a gentle moan. 

He immediately snaps at the sound of that, and vanishes your clothes off of you, leaving you standing naked next to the bath. He quickly pulls you in the bath and sits on the bath bench, with you straddling his lap. You feel his hard length press against yours, and press your lips back on his, groaning against his mouth. He pulls away for a moment to look into your eyes before whispering 'Fuck'. 

He lets out a deep groan and he presses closer to your body, rubbing your lengths together. It feels so fucking good, and you moan embarrassingly loudly. You start to lose yourself in the sensation as Draco's breathing gets heavier, the friction building up deliciously. You start to not care about how desperate you sound, and Draco takes both yours and his cock in his hand. He starts pumping furiously, bringing you to the edge quickly. You make a noise in your throat as you try to tell him to stop, but he takes no heed and carries on, tipping you over the edge humiliatingly quickly. 

You come with a wanton moan, then Draco drops your softening cock from his grip. He carries on tugging at his, until he comes moments later over yours and his stomach, biting his lip as he tries to hold in his groans. You stare at him, mesmerised by how hot he looks. You let out a breath and mutter 'Fuck, you're so hot' under your breath. 

He looks back up at you and sneers, replying, ' I know I am'. 

You let out a snigger and tell him 'Of course, what did I expect, Draco Malfoy to actually be nice to me?' 

His face changes to look slightly hurt at that. He lifts his hand up to tug at his lip, as if preparing to say something. 

The two of you hold eye contact for what seems to be forever, before he breaks the silence by saying 'Y/n, don't worry, you're fucking hot as well.'

You smile at that, and think it may be the nicest thing you've ever heard him say. 

To your surprise, you feel yourself hardening again, and look down in surprise. When you look up, you see Draco's staring intensely at your cock.

He smirks at you and says 'Already, y/l/n?'

'You're not one to talk' you say, as you've noticed that his cock has started to take interest again.

'Guess you caught me' he says simply.

You decide to take a risk and move off of his lap, indicating for him to move to sit on the edge of the bath.

To your shock, he complies, and moves to the edge of the bath, his long legs stretched gracefully in the water. You move back to in front of his legs, pushing them apart. 

His dick immediately takes interest, hardening even more, and you look up to see him staring at you in surprise. 

'Are you going to get on with it then?'

In response to that, you shuffle forward, taking the head of his cock into your mouth, gently sucking and licking. 

Draco lets out a half moan and fists his hand in your hair, pushing your head down. You take his length in further, taking care to cover your teeth with your lips. He sighs in pleasure and you start moving your head up and down, stopping to tongue his slit. He groans at this, and you feel your length getting impossibly harder. You reach a hand down to fist your cock, finally relieving some of the pressure.

You look up to meet his eyes, blown out pupils circled by a ring of sparkling grey. 

'Fuck- your good at this.' he breathes.

You smirk around his cock and continue your attention on the head, applying more suction. He fists his hands harder in your hair, fucking his cock into your throat. You groan around his length, the feeling being overwhelmingly good. You know you aren't going to last much longer, so you fuck your fist faster and let Draco fuck your mouth. 

Without warning, you come over your fist and groan around his cock, and not long after, Draco is coming down your throat. His come has a slightly bitter, but not altogether unpleasant taste, and it falls out of your mouth with an obscene pop.

The two of you breath heavily and Draco slides down into the bath to sit next to you. Your lips meet his in a searing kiss, and after a few lust-fuelled moments you pull away.

'Same time again on Thursday then?' he asks with a smirk.

You snort at that and nod, then you climb out of the bath. You look around for your clothes, before remembering that Draco had vanished them earlier.

You turn around to see him staring at your arse as you walk around the bath to pick up his abandoned dressing gown. You put it on and look over at Draco with a small smile.

'Hey, that's mine!' he exclaims and you just carry on smiling, and walk out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written ironically and should in no way be taken seriously lmao


End file.
